Loose Ends
by DESalvatore
Summary: What if things hadn't really ended with Damon and Caroline and they had a secret they kept from everyone?  Rated M for smut, graphic sex, violence and blood play. One shot, complete.


**Loose Ends**

**Fandom: The Vampire Diaries**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters from the Vampire Diaries are owned by their perspective owners. This story has been haunting me to be written. I'm not a Daroline shipper, not at all, but there is something I see between them. I think that they never really had an ending. They were sort of torn apart and Caroline was definitely still very much attached even after everything Damon did to her, until she was turned and realized the things he'd done to her under compulsion and even still I do believe the lady doth protest too much. Something about that fight they had over her father made this spring to my mind and it's been there ever since. This story sort of fills in the blanks for me in an AU sort of way. **

****Warning graphic sex and blood play. Please do not read unless you are of age.** **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Nobody knew about it but them. It was their little secret and even they never talked about it and they both understood that if there was someone else then it was off for the time being, but right now there was no one else for either of them. It started again one day when he came to see her in her room in the middle of the night and neither one of them had to say a word. It was like things had never ended and indeed, they had never officially broken up, had they? But that was a lie she told herself. They weren't together, but they were together when they needed to be, when one of them needed the comfort of someone's arms around them. In a way they were alike and they seemed to sense that, both alone, both needy of something they couldn't seem to hang onto.

Nobody she knew would approve, not after the first time they'd been together. Everyone knew how he'd treated her and would never want her being with him again. She could only imagine the look of disapproval she'd get from Bonnie and the worried look she'd get from her Mom and worst of all the look she'd get from Elena.

So she hid it from all of them, and she hid it well under the disguise of hating him, of always treating him with disdain to her friends and indifference in his presence. He knew the game she was playing and he approved. He never let on that there was anything going on between them either, that things had never really ended between them.

So, it didn't surprise her when he climbed in her window that night. She had been expecting him after what Elena had told her had happened between them and the way he had reacted.

"Hey there," he greeted her as he sauntered toward her with that sneaky grin of his plastered to his gorgeous face and flopped down on her bed like he belonged there. She could never deny just how attractive he was. It's what drew her to him in the first place. He hadn't needed any compulsion for that.

"Hey," she replied turning toward him and studying his face for any signs of the distress she knew he must be feeling. She ran her hand down his cheek. "Are you, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I know about what happened with Elena."

"Oh."

"And I know about Rebekah."

"She told you, too, eh? Jeesh, that girl has a big mouth."

"I'm her best friend, of course she told me. So, are you seeing Rebekah now, then?" She asked hesitantly. She didn't want to sound nosy.

"Hell, no. So, what's up with you and Klaus?" He asked in return.

"Absolutely nothing! Are you kidding me?"

It wasn't long before clothing was landing on the floor all around them and he was eliciting soft moans from her, as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, then kissed along her temple to her jawline and down to her throat. They'd done this so many times now it was more like a well practiced dance than anything else and he knew just what to do to her to make her want him instantly, not that she was hard to please, not at all, and it had been too long already since the last time she'd been made love to by anyone and even longer since Damon had come to visit her. She'd assumed he was trying to make it work with Elena, and she'd assumed right, but now, it had all fallen apart on him and she felt bad about that. All she really wanted was for him to be happy, for them both to be happy, but neither one of them seemed to be able to grab and hold onto that dream.

She moaned loudly as his teeth sank into her throat and he began to draw her blood from her, the first of many bites they'd be giving each other that night. Her own eyes darkened with bloodlust and she felt her teeth elongate with need as she salivated at the thought of drawing his blood for herself.

The first time they'd had sex after she'd been turned had been insane. She was still so angry with him at the time and he'd dared to try and she was going to make him pay. But it had been the wildest, most free and honest sex she'd had with anyone. He'd taken all the punishment she had to give to him and he'd dished it out, too, and surprisingly she'd liked it more than she ever could have imagined. They'd toned things down over time, and it had evolved into something a little less violent, but there was still a degree of pain and punishment often mixed in with the comfort sex they shared. There were no words to describe the odd relationship they shared and she wouldn't want to have to try to explain it to anyone. He kept coming back for more so she assumed he felt the same way as she did about it. It just was what it was, and they both enjoyed it.

She pulled him a little closer and sank her teeth into his shoulder as she raked her nails down his back, drawing blood and a satisfying hiss out of him. The smell of their blood filled the air around them and added to the feeding frenzy they both felt, as they kissed, sucked, licked and bit each other's flesh. Damon held her down with a smirk causing her to growl at him disapprovingly as he went to work on her breasts, sucking them into hard peaks before biting into the honey colored areolas drawing blood while swirling his tongue on the tight buds, first one and then the other. The pleasure pain made her mewl and she forcibly spun him over onto his back and did the same to him as she straddled him and ground her pelvic bone against his hard cock tantalizingly close to her opening.

He growled as he forced her hips down onto him more firmly and shoved her along his hard length, bruising the tender flesh between her legs as he attempted to seek out her core with the tip of his cock to skewer her. She managed to squirm out of his grip and he spun her onto her back, landing between her legs. Before she could attempt to escape him again, he slid down her body so that his face rested between her legs and he looked up at her with a lopsided grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Hmmm," she wiggled her eyebrows at him teasingly, and stopped resisting as he took a long lick along her slit. She sighed approvingly and he gripped her thighs firmly and pulled her center closer to his eager mouth. She grabbed handfuls of his dark hair and moaned as he lapped at her wet opening, thrusting his tongue between her folds and into her tight channel while sucking at her swollen clit.

"Oh, God," she cried out desperately and yanked on his hair to draw him closer still to her heated core. A sudden jolt of pleasure pain shot through her as he bit into her clitoral hood while simultaneously thrusting two fingers into her, pumping them rapidly in and out and she was over the edge as a flash of white hot heat overwhelmed her senses and she came for the first time as he licked soothingly at the fresh bite.

"Not fair!" She gasped raggedly and swatted at the top of his head as he chuckled against her swollen flesh lapping up her juices.

"Mmmm, delicious," he told her licking his lips as he crawled up her body.

"My turn now," she groused.

"No way," he denied her as he hooked his arms under her legs forcing them up against her chest and thrust easily into her hot wet core with a grunt and a determined look on his face as he effectively pinned her down under him.

She gasped as he filled her and he began thrusting forcibly into her, and she let him for a moment because it felt so good to have him inside of her, but she wasn't going to let it stand like that.

She pushed him with her legs hard enough to shove him onto his back as she straddled him taking control of the motion of their coupling and slowing it down to a more leisurely pace making him grumble, which made her smile. She leaned over him and licked at his chest, before finding just the right spot on his pectoral muscle she wanted to taste and bit into him, causing him to tense up under her and hiss. Her new position gave him a better angle to grab her hips and thrust up into her increasing the pace again. She was enjoying the heavenly tasting blood freely flowing into her mouth from the wound she'd made close to his heart as he pounded into her from below when she suddenly found herself face first in the mattress being held down by her shoulders with her ass in the air as he thrust into her from behind.

"What the...!"

"You know you like it. Stop fighting me and relax!" He demanded.

She growled at him but she couldn't deny it. She loved the feeling of him thrusting deep within her in this position, however humiliating it seemed to her and he knew it. Before long she was moaning softly as the momentum built and their moist skin slapping together filled the air around them. He grabbed a handful of her flaxen hair and yanked her head back exposing her throat to him and he bit into it and continued to pound into her. She rocked her hips back against him, meeting his rhythm as the friction between them built into an electric current of lust that seemed to dart back and forth between them. He reached between her legs and rubbed the sensitive bud there while growling into her ear.

"Cum for me. Cum all over me, Caroline. I want to feel you cum."

"Oh, God!" She screamed unable to resist his words and what they did to her, along with his fingers and his cock driving her over the edge, as she came hard, her body convulsing against him.

"Good girl," he purred, as he increased his pace even further tightening his grip on her hair until it felt as though he was going to tear it out by the roots as he pounded into her brutally at a pace she was sure she'd never have been able to take when she was still human. She felt his release flood her body with liquid heat as he grunted and spasmed inside of her before finally releasing his grip on her.

"Asshole," she said as they lay there catching their breath afterwards.

"Bitch," he replied.

But she snuggled up to him anyway to sleep, wrapping her arms around him and he always let her. She knew he'd be gone before morning. He always was, until he'd show up again at some future date.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone wants to see any more of these two, like how it went that first time after she was turned or what happens when they get found out, let me know. I may or I may not write it. But now this is finally out of my head. ;P<strong>


End file.
